The preferred invention relates generally to a hair clip capable of attachment to a decorative piece of the wearer's choosing via a magnetic connection and having the ability to customize the hair clip by interchanging the decorative pieces with the clip.
Hair clips are generally known, such as the clip disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,773. Typically, hair clips are of a purely utilitarian design, or contain only minor stylistic features that are fixed in place directly to the clip. As such, if a wearer is unhappy with the style of a particular hair clip, or wishes to change the style of a hair clip based upon an external factor such as his or her clothing, the wearer must obtain a new hair clip. Exchanging hair clips requires removing his or her hair from the original clip to apply the new clip. Exchanging hair clips to alter appearance also requires storage and purchase of numerous styles and designs on the hair clips. In addition, head bands with interchangeable components that utilize hook and loop material to selectively secure the components to the head bands are known. Use of hook and loop material to exchange components snags the users hair, resulting in pulled hair and discomfort for the user.
It is therefore desirable to design, construct and implement a hair clip which can accept numerous decorative elements, which are interchangeable without removing the hair clip from the wearer's hair and typically do not snag the user's hair, resulting in pulled hair. The preferred present invention addresses the deficiencies of the prior art devices.